doctorwhofandomcom_de-20200215-history
Dialogzitate (Tooth and Claw)
(Pater Angelo und seine „Brüder“ beanspruchen das Torchwood-Anwesen für sich.) Pater Angelo: '''„Wenn du nicht zur Seite trittst nehmen wir es uns mit Gewalt.“ '''Steward; „Mit welcher Gewalt? Der Gewalt Gottes?“ Pater Angelo: ' „Nein. Mit des Mannes Faust.“ --- * '''Pater Angelo: '„Möge Gott mit vergeben.“ (Er nimmt die Plane vom Käfig weg. Lady Isobel schreit auf.) --- * '''Doctor: „'Ich bin Doctor' James McCrimon und komme aus der Grafschaft Balamory. I-Ich habe Referenzen darf ich? (Holt das Papier hervor.) Sehen sie? Ein''' Doctortitel''' von der Universität Edingbarh. Ich habe sogar bei Doctor Bell studiert.“ --- * Queen Viktoria: „Ich habe 5 Töchter so was befremdet mich nicht. Und nun zu euch. Zeigt mir diese Referenzen Doctor. (Der Doctor gibt ihr das Papier.) Warum habt ihr das nicht gleich gesagt? Daraus geht eindeutig hervor, das ihr von Lord Profvers zu meinem Beschützer berufen wurdet.“ Doctor: '(überrascht.'') „Ach ja? Das steht da? Gut- gut ähm... dann lasst mich wissen warum eure Majestät in der Kutsche unterwegs ist es fährt doch ein Zug nach Everdeen.“ (...) --- * '''Queen Viktoria: „'Der' Doctor und seine, scheue Bestie begleiten uns Captain Raynolds.“ --- * (Der Doctor und Rose schließen eine Wette ab.) Rose: „'Vielleicht sagt sie sogar mal >''Wir sind nicht erfreut< Wetten wir um ne'n Fünfer das ich sie dazu bringe?“ 'Doctor: '„Nein ich wette nicht. Sonst wär ich ein Zeitreisender der Seine Privilegien missbraucht.“ 'Rose: '„Um ne'n Zehner?“ 'Doctor: '„Gebongt.“ --- * '''Queen Viktoria: „Und entschuldigt das nackte Mädchen.“ Rose: „Entschuldigung.“ --- * (Der Doctor über das Teleskop von Sir Robert's Vater.) Doctor: „Das ist Bockmist. Das hat ja viel zu viele Prismen. Die Vergrößerung ist überzogen. Das ist ein dummes Spielzeug bin ich wieder unhöflich?“ Rose: ''' „Ja.“ '''Doctor: „Aber es ist wunderschön. Wirklich ähm, -wunderschön.“ --- * Rose: (zu Flora.) „Keine Angst. Ich hab einen Freund. Es ist der Doctor. Er weiß was zu tun ist.“ --- Pater Angelo: „Eure Begleitung bittet um Entschuldigung. Das umziehen erfordert mehr Zeit.“ Doctor: „Is' In Ordnung wir heben ihr den Schinken auf.“ Queen Viktoria: „Das verwilderte Kind (Rose) verschlingt ihn vermutlich roh.“ Captain Reynolds: ' (''lacht) „Wie Witzig Mam. Ihr habt Humor.“ '''Queen Viktoria: „Ich kenne witzigere Bemerkungen. Ich weiß ihr sitzt nur selten an königlichen Tafeln aber bitte werdet nicht zu euphorisch. Ich sollte mit meinem Witz zurückhaltender sein sonst tragt ihr noch Verletzungen davon.“ Captain Reynolds: „Ja Mam. Verzeihung Mam.“ Doctor: „Ich bin der Meinung jetzt ist Sir Robert dran. Es wird Zeit, für eure Gruselgeschichte.“ Queen Viktoria: „So ist es. Seit dem Tod meines Mannes find ich zunehmend gefallen, an übernatürlichen Geschichten.“ Doctor: „Ihr vermisst ihn wohl.“ Queen Viktoria: „Immer mehr. (Pause.) Er war mein Leben. Wir sind alle sehr empfänglich für Geistergeschichten.Nicht der Schauder lockt uns -das ist was für Kinder-aber, die Hoffnung, mit dem Jenseits in Kontakt zukommen. Wir alle, wünschen uns irgendeine Nachricht von diesem Ort. Es, ist Gottes größtes Mysterium das wir keinen solchen Trost erfahren dürfen. Die Toten verharren in Stille... und wir, müssen warten. (Wirkt abwesend. Fängt sich.) Fangt an. Weiht uns endlich ein Sir Robert, in der Luft liegt ein kalter Hauch, der Wind heult ums Haus, erzählt von Monstern.“ --- Doctor: „Könnt ihr uns sagen wie er aussieht?“ Sir Robert: „Oh ja Doctor. Dank Zeichnungen und Holzschnitzereien. Er ist nicht einfach nur ein Wolf, er ist mehr als das, er ist... ein Mann der sich bei Vollmond in ein Tier verwandelt.“ --- Werwolfwirt: '''„Es ist, in deinen Augen. Du hast es auch gesehen.“ '''Rose: „Ich? Was denn?“ Werwolfwirt: '„Den Wolf, das ist was von dem Wolf in dir.“ '''Rose: ' „Ich weiß nicht was du meinst.“ 'Werwolfwirt: '„Du brennst heller als die Sonne aber alles was ich ersehne, ist der Mond.“ --- *(Der Doctor als er den Werwolf zum ersten mal sieht.) '''Doctor: (fasziniert.) „Ohh das ist ja wundervoll!“ --- * Queen Viktoria: „Es war alles Vergeblich. Nach 6 Anschlägen auf mein Leben, bin ich auf so etwas vorbereitet.“ (Aus ihrer Handtasche zieht sie einen Revolver. Pater Angelo lächelt nur.) Pater Angelo: ''' „Oh das glaub ich nicht Mütterchen.“ '''Queen Viktoria: „Die Korrekte Form der Anrede ist, eure Majestät!“ (Sie Schießt.) --- (Später auf der Treppe.) Sir Robert: „Eure Majestät wir müssen hier weg. Sagt mir was ist mit Pater Angelo, ist er noch hier?“ Queen Viktoria: „Der Captain hat uns von ihm befreit.“ --- * (Nachdem die Bruderschaft mit Schüssen auf sie demonstriert hat das sie nicht durch ein Fenster fliehen können.) Doctor: „Sieht so aus als sollten wir hier drinnen bleiben.“ Queen Viktoria: „Wissen diese Männer wer ich bin? Rose: „Ja. Sie haben's auf sie abgesehen. Der Wolf will sie unbedingt beißen weil- er wie sie werden will.“ Queen Viktoria: '„Schluss mit diesem Gerede! Seit wann gibt es in diese Gegend Wölfe?“ (''Das Heulen eines Wolfes ertönt.) 'Rose: '„Und was tun wir jetzt?“ 'Doctor: ' „Wir... laufen.“ 'Rose: „'Ist das alles?“ '''Doctor: „Haben sie Silberkugeln?“ Rose: '''„Nein nicht dabei.“ '''Doctor: „Dann sollten wir laufen. Majestät als Doctor empfehle ich euch einen kräftigen Sprint. Sehr gesund Händchen?“ --- (Captain Reynolds opfert sich.) Captain Reynolds: „Dann entfernt euch jetzt Mam. Doctor, ich übergebe euch hiermit die Verantwortung. Und ihr Sir Robert, habt die Krone verraten.“ (lädt seine Pistole.) Doctor: „DAMIT KÖNNT IHR ES NICHT AUFHALTEN!“ Captain Reynolds: „ABER ICH KANN EUCH ZEIT VERSCHAFFEN, FLIEHT!“ --- Sir Robert: „Es tut mir Leid Mam. Alles ist meine Schuld. Ich hätte euch wegschicken müssen. Ich versuchte euch Hinweise zu geben das etwas nicht stimmt aber ihr wart zu Vertrauensvoll. (sarkastisch.) Kam euch mein Personal nicht etwas merkwürdig vor?“ Doctor: „Männer, gut gebaut und mit Glatze, eure Frau war weg ich dachte euch gefällt das. Hm.“ Rose: „Ich kann's ihnen ansehen Mam darüber sind sie nicht erfreut.“ Queen Viktoria: „Findest du das Witzig Kind!?“ Rose: „Nein Mam entschuldigen sie.“ Queen Viktoria: „Was ist hier los? Ich wünsche eine sofortige Aufklärung. Was genau ist- diese Kreatur?“ Doctor: „Ihr nennt es einen Werwolf, wahrscheinlich eine Lupuswellenlängenhämopathieform.“ Queen Viktoria: „Kann ich euch wirklich trauen Sir? Ihr- benutzt andere Worte als wir. Warum sprecht ihr so seltsam?“ Doctor: „Uh Verzeiht wenn euch das stört dann...“ Queen Viktoria: „ICH WILL DAS NICHT! Nein Sir. Weder sie, noch dieses Ding. Nichts von alledem. (finster.) Das ist nicht, meine Welt.“ --- Sir Robert: „Wie auch immer, diese Kreatur wird nicht aufgeben wir sind immer noch, ohne irgendeine Waffe.“ Doctor: „Euer Vater hat euch keinen Verstand vererbt.“ Rose: „Das war wieder unhöflich.“ Doctor: „Diesmal war's mit Absicht. (laut.) Ihr wollt Waffen, in einer Bibliothek gibt’s Bücher. Die besten Waffen der Welt. (Setzt cool seine Brille auf.) Ein besseres Arsenal könnten wir uns gar nicht wünschen. (wirft Rose ein paar Bücher zu.) Bewaffnet euch.“ --- *(Queen Viktoria vertraut Sir Robert ihren kostbarsten Besitztum an.) Queen Viktoria: „Sir Robert, sollte ich hier den Tod finden.“ Sir Robert: „Sagt das nicht Majestät.“ Queen Viktoria: „Würde ich eher mich selbst vernichten, als dieser als dieser Bestie zu gestatten mich zu infizieren. Aber das ist unwichtig. Ich bitte euch ein sicheres Platz für etwas zu finden das viel, älter und wertvoller ist als ich selbst.“ Doctor: „Schmuckstücke sind jetzt Nebensache.“ Queen Viktoria: „Danke für eure Meinung. Aber nichts ist so, wertvoll, wie das hier.“ (Holt einen großen Diamanten hervor.) --- Queen Viktoria: „Er kam als Kriegsentschädigung in meinen Besitz, vielleicht bewahrheitet sich nun seine Legende. Es heißt wer immer ihn besitzt, muss mit Sicherheit sterben.“ Doctor: „Das stimmt immer man muss nur lang genug warten. Gestattet ihr?“ (Sie gibt ihm den Doctor in die Hand.) Doctor: „Er ist wunderschön.“ Rose: „Wie viel ist er wert? Doctor: „Man sagt den gesamten Wochenlohn, der Weltbevölkerung.“ Rose: „Gut das meine Mom nicht da ist, dafür würde sie mit blossen händen gegen den Wolf antreten.“ Doctor: „-Und gewinnen.“ --- * (Sir Robert opfert sich.) Sir Robert: „Macht zu ich halte die Stellung.“ Doctor: „Können wir die Tür mit einem Seil zu binden oder so was? Sir Robert: „Unnötig. Ich werde euch die Zeit verschaffen. Sir, geht jetzt rein.“ Doctor: (ernst.) „Leb wohl.“ --- Doctor: '„Rose, helfen sie mir.“ (''Sie beginnen ein großes Zahnrad zu drehen.) '''Rose: (ächzt.) „Ist das der richtige Augenblick, Sterne zu kucken? Doctor: (ächzt.) „Ja ist es.“ ---(...)--- Rose: „Ich dachte das Ding funktioniert nicht.“ Doctor: '(''stöhnt.) „Jedenfalls nicht als Teleskop weill's nämlich keins ist. Es ist ein Lichtverstärker. Es bündelt die Lichtstrahlen zu einer Waffe, wir müssen es nur hochfahren.“ 'Rose: ' „Und woher nehmen wir das Licht? Mondlicht! Aber der Wolf braucht Mondlicht um existieren zu können.“ '''Doctor: „Sie bestehen zu 70 % aus Wasser und können trotzdem ertrinken.“ --- * (Der Doctor und Rose werden geadelt, getadelt und verbannt.) Queen Viktoria: „Dank der mir durch Kirche und Staat verliehenen Macht schlag ich euch zum Ritter. Sir Doctor of Tardis. Dank der mir durch Kirche und Staat verliehenen Macht schlag ich euch zum Ritter. Dame, Rose vom Powell State. Erhebt euch nun.“ Doctor: „Vielen Dank Mam.“ Rose: ''' „Danke. Das wir mir zu Hause kein Mensch glauben.“ '''Doctor: „Majestät ihr sagtet das es euch schmerzt keine Nachricht aus dem Jenseits zu empfangen. Doch euer Gemahl ließ den Diamanten schleifen um euch zu retten. Er beschützt euch auch heute noch Mam. Von jenerseits des Grabes.“ Queen Viktoria: „So ist es. Wahr gesprochen doch ihr solltet euch bescheiden denn ich bin nicht- erfreut! Rose: „Jiah.“ (lacht) Queen Viktoria: (ernst) „Nicht im entferntesten, erfreut. Und von nun an, verbanne ich euch.“ Doctor: „Wie bitte?“ Queen Viktoria: „Ich habe euch in den Ritterstand erhoben, und nun seit ihr aus diesem Reich verbannt. Kehrt nie zurück. Ihr seit mit Fremd. ich weiß nicht wer ihr seit, noch woher ihr kommt. Aber ihr wisst ungebührlich viel über Sterne und Magie für euch ist das nur Spaß. Eure Welt ist durchdrungen von Terror, Blasphemie und Tod. DIESE DINGE WERD ICH HIR NICHT GESTATTEN! VERLASST DIESE GEFOLDE. Und ich hoffe ihr denkt darüber nach, wie es dazu kommen konnte, das ihr euch soweit von allem guten entfernt habt. Wie lang denkt ihr auf diesem fürchterlichen Irrweg, überleben zu können. Und nun verlasst meine Welt. Und kehrt nie mehr zurück!“ --- * (Queen Viktoria über ihre Pläne für das Torchwood-Anwesen.) Queen Viktoria: „Was habt ihr vor? Bleibt ihr hier?“ Lady Isobel: „Das könnt ich nicht ertragen. Ich verkaufe es. Am liebsten würd ich es abreißen.“ Queen Viktoria: „Auch wenn wir über diese Geschehnisse nicht öffentlich sprechen dürfen, so werden sie nicht vergessen. Mein Ehrenwort darauf. Das Opfer eures Gemahls. Die Genialität seine Vaters, das wird weiter Leben.“ Lady Isobel: „Wie ist das möglich?“ Queen Viktoria: „Ich erkannte letzte Nacht, das Großbritannien in größter Gefahr schwebte, es hat unglaubliche Gegner. Wir müssen unsere Grenzen verteidigen, in alle Richtungen. Ich beabsichtige ein Institut zu gründen. Es soll ungewöhnliche Ereignisse ausmachen und auch bekämpfen. Ich werde es Torchwood nennen. Das Torchwood-Institut. Sollte dieser „'Doctor“' sich wieder zeigen, dann muss er gut aufpassen. Weil sich Torchwood, um ihn kümmern wird.“ Kategorie:Dialoge Kategorie:Doctor Who Staffel 28 (Dialoge)